the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Amoy
Amoy (Am/'ber and J/'oy) is the friendship pairing of Amber Millington and Joy Mercer. Though we don't hear much of these girls' friendship in the beginning, their friendly past becomes more and more obvious as the season goes on, especially during the video chat when Amber is excited to see Joy, wanting to catch her up on all that's been happening at the house. However, the love triangle with Nina, Joy, and Fabian caused a rift in their friendship. Amber normally took Nina's side because she's Nina's best friend. Despite this, they still had their friendship moments sometimes. Although the rivalry lasted almost the whole season, everything was resolved by the finale. Through the beggining of season 3, the two friends got along a bit better, although, Amber wasn't quite happy with the fact that Joy really is a new member of Sibuna. However, Joy, after Amber left to New York, changed her style and used some of Amber's old clothes and made them her own. View the Amoy Gallery. Amoy Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Amber is a little cold to Nina, possibly because she thinks Nina is the cause of Joy's disappearance. House of Drama / House of Codes *When Patricia tells Amber that Joy is in the audience, she squeals "Ooo! Where?!" * Amber comments on Joy's "cute hoodie look". House of Risk / House of Thieves *After Patricia tells Joy to run, Amber steps aside to make even more room. *After Joy runs by, Amber almost look as though she wanted to follow and catch up. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *When Joy sees Amber through the screen she greets her with "Is that Amber?" *Amber replies "HI JOY!" *The two girls grin at each other, making it no question that they were good friends before Joy disappeared. *Amber looks just as disappointed as Patricia when Joy tells them that she's not going to return. Season 2 House of Hello/House of Dolls * Amber is annoyed when Joy takes Alfie's side over hers. House of Spirits/House of Blackmail * Joy tells Amber that she should keep her hair in her face. * They sit next to each-other at the table while Nina's Gran is showing photos. House of Rivals / House of Faces * Amber gives Joy (and Patricia) an angry look after Joy looks happy about Fabina's fight. * Amber's look makes Joy stop smiling. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak * Amber and Nina both talk in annoyance about Joy in the bathroom. House of Hacks / House of Stings * Amber acts like Joy to teach Fabian how to ignore her. House of Double-Cross / House of Wires * Amber watches Joy (and Fabian) from across the room. House of Sorry/House of Hex * They both grin at each-other when Mara reveals she is staying at the school. House of Status / House of Laments * Joy tells Amber that she was chosen to star in the commercial. * Joy keeps getting annoyed with Amber during the filming of the commercial. * Joy asks Amber about her sunglasses, hat and scarf, saying she likes the look but isn't sure it's good for the commercial. House of Oblivion / House of Snoops * Both agree to keep Piper safe from Victor. House of Freeze / House of Timeout * Amber automatically assumed it was Joy who wrote the article on Nina. House of Reflections / House of Stooges * When Joy attempts to talk to Nina, Amber yells at her about what she did and makes her leave the room. House of Strategy / House of Memory * Amber continuously protests against Joy joining Sibuna. * Amber refuses to believe that Joy will help them. * She calls Joy out on thinking it's all just a game. * Amber doesn't trust that Joy will help them rescue Nina because of their rivalry. Joy asks Amber if she thinks that Joy would deliberately throw the game to keep Nina down there, and Amber says yes. This causes Joy to storm off, telling Sibuna to do it without her. House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu * Amber tells Joy she will never be a Sibuna, after Joy think's Sibuna's idea of letting Victor use them to win Senet is insane. House of Traps / House of Stakes * After Amber points out she'll be standing on a danger square, Joy tries to assure her that it'll be safe. * Amber listens to Fabian over Joy, to Joy's annoyance. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom * Joy and Amber (and Nina) look in the library for the extra key. * When Joy asks Amber about the doll riddle, Amber tells her that they don't have time for "rookie review". * Amber is one of the first to notice Joy collapsing. * They are two of the first people to run and hug Fabina after the kiss. Season 3 House of Arrivals / House of Presents *They are the only students in the house before Eddie, Patricia, Fabian, Jerome, Mara and Alfie arrive. * They both run downstairs to greet their friends, looking very excited. * They both seem happy to see each other again. *Joy helps set up Amber's party by making a banner and others. *Joy leads Amber's surprise party. *Joy tries to get Fabian to focus on Amber and on her birthday, not Eddie. *She gives Amber a present for her birthday. House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs * Amber adds that 'technically speaking,' Joy isn't really a Sibuna member. House of Trickery / House of Unity * Joy convinces the rest of the Anubis Sisterhood to try on Amber's clothes now that Amber is gone. House of Entrapment / House of Sisters * Joy wears Amber's clothes in an attempt to stand out more, like Amber did. * Fabian and Patricia joke about Joy wearing Amber's clothes. * Jerome insults Joy for copying Amber's style. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/F Category:House of Anubis